


Patience

by purplerainbows



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplerainbows/pseuds/purplerainbows
Summary: Sharing a studio apartment with Amy made it really difficult for Beca and Chloe to spend much time alone together. At least with the USO tour coming up, they had a hotel room in Spain to look forward too. Beca is convinced they can wait until then, but Chloe is determined to convince her otherwise.





	1. Chapter 1

Beca turns the corner to head for their small studio apartment. Juggling two boxes and trying to get her keys out at the same time was no easy task. She knocked on the door, hoping Chloe or Amy would be home, but then she remembers that they actually do still have jobs, well, at least Chloe does, and that they wouldn’t be home on a Wednesday afternoon. She finally manages to dig her key out from her bag and stumble into the apartment without dropping everything. After setting everything down on the table, she falls dramatically onto the bed with a sigh.

At the time, quitting had seemed like the only option. It really miserable there, and she didn’t know how she’d be able to manage another day listening to Pimp-Lo whine about how ‘Bend Over’ should be left as is.

But now as she lays in her apartment, her very expensive studio apartment that she shares with two other girls, she is on the edge of a full-blown panic attack. What had she been thinking, quitting her job without looking for another first? Sure, the USO Tour would be a great distraction, but as much as she loved the Bellas and as excited as she was to spend a few weeks away with them, she knew that after the tour she’d have to come back to reality. Even if she does find another job quickly, she can only stand this living situation for so much longer.

It was only supposed to be this way for a few weeks. Chloe had been wanting to move to the city so she could be closer to Beca for months, neither of them being big fans of the long distance. Beca was barely affording the place on her own and Chloe had just transferred to NYU as a Pre-Vet student, so it was an easy decision to have her move in. When her landlord jacked up her rent for the third time in two years, they decided to ask Amy if she’d like to move in for a while until they could get some money saved up to look for a nicer apartment.

It was a tight fit, no doubt. Chloe and Beca shared a full-sized bed and on the other side of the studio Amy had a twin, only a clothes rack separating the ‘rooms’. They had thought it would be easy to hide their relationship from Amy for a few weeks while she stayed with them. They had wanted to tell all of the Bellas at the reunion at the Brooklyn aquarium, but decided against it when they realized it wasn't actually a reunion. There had always been suspicions from the Bellas at school, and Amy had been jokingly calling them ‘Bhloe’ for years. There was no real reason to hide their relationship, they knew everyone would be fine with it and be excited for them. Really, Chloe was just nervous to tell Aubrey, and Beca was just fine with keeping things on the down-low.

Knowing Fat Amy, they really should have known better than to try and hide anything. Amy tried to call them out once they told her that they shared one bed ‘because the apartment came furnished and they couldn’t afford to get another one’. Even still they never really admitted it, but Amy’s suspicions were confirmed in a way that Beca and Chloe would never be able excuse as ‘just friendship.’

After a day of one too many teasing texts from Chloe, Beca had barely made it into the apartment before dropping her bag to the floor and pushing Chloe against a wall. They stumbled together across the room, lips never leaving one another's and then Beca was basically lifting Chloe onto the kitchen counter.

_With the redhead’s skirt hiked up and underwear all but ripped off, Beca was descending down her girlfriends body without even a second thought. With Chloe’s hands tangled in her hair like that, and those whimpering moans escaping her as she kissed down her bare torso, there were few things in the world that could stop her. It took a lot to get Beca to that state of arousal, where nothing else mattered in the world besides pulling as many sounds out of Chloe as possible. Usually she was very aware of her surroundings, always afraid of getting caught. But in that moment nothing, nothing, had mattered as Chloe’s heel dug into the spot between her shoulder blades and she pulled Beca impossibly closer to her. The world around her faded as her mouth met the taller women's center. Chloe let out a throaty moan and Beca looked up at her. It had to be one of the most beautiful sights in the world, Chloe in this state. Her head had fallen back against the cabinet, her eyes closed and lips slightly parted. Her blouse unbuttoned down the middle, her chest heaving. Red curls now a frizzy mess after Beca had roughly pulled her into a kiss just moments before._

_“God, Beca..” She moaned into her girlfriend at the sound of her name and it only tightened Chloe’s grip in her hair. Then there was a gasp from Chloe that she doesn’t recognize, not one of arousal, but surprise. Beca didn’t register what was happening until Chloe actually had to nudge Beca’s head out from between her thighs. The brunette looked up at her with a puzzling look and saw her girlfriend staring behind her with wide eyes. Beca turned to see Amy standing in the doorway of the apartment, eyes wider than Chloe’s. It was silent for a long awkward moment, none of them moving before Amy finally let out a, “Whoomp, there it is” and turned around and walked back out._

Beca had been absoultley mortified. The memory made her chuckle now, but at the time and for weeks after she had been horrified. She still couldn't look at Amy the same. After that there was no such thing as spontaneity between her and Chloe, which they were both getting tired of rather quickly.

Amy was basically always home unless she was on her corner performing ‘Fat Amy Winehouse’ during the day. There had been one or two occasions where she had met a guy and stayed the night somewhere else, and Beca and Chloe never missed an opportunity to take advantage of Amy being gone for the night. But it had been a long time since that happened, and Beca couldn’t remember how long it’d been since they’d been alone without fear of Amy coming home.

After Beca’s mortification from the incident in the kitchen had warn off a little, there had been one (or two) nights with Amy asleep on the other side of the room, and a very sexually-frustrated Chloe Beale next to her that had led to some awkward under-the-blanket fumbling of hands and some quiet, desperate moans into pillow cases. They were like teenagers trying to hide it from there parents, and Beca was so over it.

That’s just one of the million reasons that this whole jobless thing has her stressed beyond compare. How were they ever supposed to get their own place when she didn’t even have an income? She sighs again while bringing both of her hands up to cover her face. For a while she just lays there thinking, trying to calm down.

“Beca?”

She moves her hands away from her face and squints as the light hits her. Sitting up, she meets Chloe’s bright blue eyes and can’t help a smile.

“You’re home early.”

“I may have said our flight was early in the morning so they’d let me sneak out a little early,” Chloe says as she makes her way into the kitchen. “What’s all this?” She’s gesturing towards the boxes on the table.

“All the stuff I had left at the studio.”

Chloe’s always-happy demeanor immediately falls after hearing the sadness in Beca’s voice and she comes over to sit next to the brunette on the bed, “You did the right thing, you were so unhappy there.” She runs her hands lightly over Beca’s back, trying to reassure her.

Beca lets out a shaky breath, bringing her palms back up to her face. “I know, I know I just-” She inhales deeply through her nose, “What if I can’t find another job when we get back? We can barely afford this place as it is.”

Chloe’s smile is warm and empathetic. Somehow, just being in Chloe’s presence made her feel better, she didn’t even have to say anything. Beca had never met anyone else who had that effect on her. Chloe’s hands are still grazing her shoulders over her shirt. “You’ll have no problem finding a job,” She says, bringing up her hands up over Beca’s shoulders and around her neck to cup her face and look her in the eyes, “You’re the most talented person I’ve ever met.”

“You’re my girlfriend,” Beca says, smirking, “You have to say that.”

“Oh shush,” She chirps back, “You know that I’ve thought you were insanely talented from the moment I heard you sing for the first time. I don’t go barging into everyone's showers you know.” Chloe’s hands move back around the Beca’s shoulders, now lightly massaging.

Beca rolls her eyes, “Mmm, I still find it hard to believe that that was only a one time occurance for you Chlo.” She winces slightly as thumbs press and knead.

One of Chloe’s hands retracts from Beca’s back momentarily to cross a finger over her heart, “Only once. Only you. I swear.”

Beca chuckles, “If you say so.”

“Don’t stress so much, okay? We’re going to have a great time on the tour and we can worry about everything else when we get back.”

Beca wonders how Chloe can always be so cheerful and optimistic. Chloe effortlessly maneuvers her way behind Beca on the bed, now really working out the kinks in her back.

Beca can’t help a content sigh, “I just don’t want to be stuck in this apartment any longer.” Her brow furrows and a small grunt escapes her lips as strong hands work another on another knot. “You’re so good at that.” It’s barely a whisper.

Chloe hums and Beca can feel the breath of a whisper on her neck, “You know, there is another way I could help you relieve some of this tension...” She trails off and places a single kiss on the back of her girlfriends neck. Hands move down from her shoulders to her sides, slightly hesitating before slipping under the cotton barrier of her shirt. Beca’s breath hitches as gentle fingers draw circles over bare skin.

“Amy-”

“Isn’t home,” Chloe interrupts.

“But she could come home..” Chloe runs her nails lightly up her sides, Beca swallows, “any minute..”

It had been a long time since they were alone. It would help relieve some stress. And damn, did Chloe look stunning in the jump suit she had worn to her internship that day. But Beca still hesitates, her mind flashing back to when Amy had walked in on them in the kitchen.

She feels Chloe’s lips just barely grazing the back of her ear, “What can I do to convince you?” Beca shudders. “When’s the last time we had the place ourselves?” Now she’s laying slow kisses down her neck, her fingertips toying just above the waistline of Beca’s jeans.

Beca’s eyes flutter shut, she tries to keep her breathing steady. Usually she has so much control, never letting her sexual frustration get the best of her, and there had been a lot of sexual frustration to go around the last few months. But as Chloe’s hands linger, and lips continue to leave burning kisses across her neck and collarbone, Beca has suddenly forgotten how to speak.

Soft lips brush Beca’s ear again, “What do you say Becs?”

Beca swears she can hear the pounding of her own heart. Every ounce of self control she has is draining as the lips on her ear move back down to her neck. Teeth graze the sensitive flesh and another whimper escapes Beca’s lips. She can feel Chloe grin against her skin. The hands on her abdomen are now dipping just below her waistline so, so close to where she needs them.

Chloe’s voice is lower now, “Are you really going to make me wait until we get to our hotel room in Spain?” Teeth don’t just just graze this time, they bite, right on the curve between Beca’s shoulder and neck. Beca’s hands turn to fists, grasping the comforter underneath them. Chloe continues, “That’s so far away…”

Beca manages a breathy laugh and somehow finds words, “We’ll be there tomorrow.”

“So far away…” Chloe insists, continuing her treacherous exploration of Beca’s neck with her mouth. At this point Beca is in no place to disagree with her, suddenly tomorrow night felt like it was an eternity away.

Beca pulls away, ignoring the slight mewl of disappointment from Chloe as she turns around to face her girlfriend. The redhead’s expression quickly goes from pouting to beaming when Beca surges forward, pushing Chloe down on the bed as their lips meet. Their kisses are feverish, desperate. It really had been too long. Beca hadn’t actually taken time to consider how much their accidental abstinence had been affecting her. All of a sudden, nothing else mattered. Not her lack of a job, not the USO tour, or the fact that Amy really could walk in at any moment. She needed this, apparently a lot more than she realized.

Beca’s hands reach for Chloe’s wrists, pulling them up over her head and pinning them against the bed. Chloe’s moan of approval makes her head spin. It’s like a drug for her, the sounds Chloe makes. Once she hears it once, she’s addicted and will do anything to make it happen over and over again. Their lips part and she hears Chloe’s sharp inhale as Beca’s mouth descends over Chloe’s chin and then to her neck. She has to release her grip on one of Chloe’s wrists to give herself leverage and the redhead takes the opportunity to tangle her free hand in Beca’s hair.

Now Beca is the one moaning as the grip in her hair tightens. As Chloe’s leg makes its way between Beca’s thighs, her mouth stills over soft skin and her hips buck without her permission. Then Chloe is sitting up, taking Beca with her. Chloe’s hands reach down to the hem of Beca’s shirt and begin to lift it over her head when they hear footsteps and then the sound of rummaging keys.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Beca hisses, quickly pulling her shirt back down over her body. Their eyes meet for a brief moment and she can see the disdain in Chloe’s expression.

They watch as Amy comes barreling through the door, she’s wearing her Fat Amy Winehouse wig and is lugging a few boxes full of props and has a red curtain draped over her shoulder.

“No, don’t worry about me,” Amy says, clearing struggling to hold on to everything, “I’ve got it!” She stumbles over to her side of the room and drops the boxes onto her bed before she also falls onto it. Then she’s pulling off her wig and throwing the curtain off of her shoulder and onto the floor. “Really guys,” She takes a winded breathe,”Thanks for all the help.”

Beca has to bite her lip to keep from saying something much too harsh. Now Amy glares at them, “I’m sorry, was I interrupting something? You’re both looking a little flustered.”

Chloe chuckles, “No. We were just talking.”

“Mmm, the rustled hair and red cheeks say otherwise.”

Beca feels the blush in her cheeks intensify as she reaches up to try and fix her hair nonchalantly. Chloe lets a out a giggle and then bites her lip to stop herself when Beca scowls at her.

“Well lucky for you lezzies,” Amy continues, “Bumper is in town to try and win me back again, so I’ll be staying at a hotel with him in the city tonight.”

Beca rolls her eyes, partly because of the ‘lezzy’ comment and partly because she really thinks Amy should stop messing with Bumper’s heart and sleeping with him literally every time he is in New York.

“We’re all supposed to go out tonight,” Chloe reminds her.

With their flight to Spain leaving tomorrow, all the Bellas were already in New York and they had decided to go out tonight before they left for the tour. Beca had protested, knowing how the Bellas party and wasn’t so sure she trusted them to make an 11 A.M. flight after a night of drinking, but Chloe and Amy insisted.

“Oh I’m still going out,” The blonde clarifies, “I’m just staying with Bumper after.”

“You know Amy, maybe you shouldn’t-” Beca feels the hand that is still resting on her leg squeeze tightly. She meets Chloe’s gaze and her her wide eyes and sarcastic smile clearly read ‘dear god please stop talking’. And Beca does stop talking, because even though what Amy is doing is kind of fucked up, she really does want to have Chloe alone tonight.

Now Amy is rolling her eyes, obviously noticing what the silent exchange between the two of them means. “Don’t get your panties in a bunch Chloe, I’m not changing my mind. The apartment is all yours. Bone away.”

Beca’s cheeks are then somehow even more red than before and Chloe is giggling again. Beca sighs. At least they’ll finally have the apartment to themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

“Almost ready?” There’s a light knock on the bathroom door and Chloe recognizes Beca’s voice instantly. Before she answers, she looks at herself in the mirror one last time, satisfied with her outfit choice for the night. The dress stopped just a little higher than the midpoint of her thighs. It was dark blue, sequins outlining a plummeting neckline, and it was adimitaley a little bit too tight. Maybe it was a little over the top for a night out with the Bellas, but she had her reasons for choosing this one.

 

_They got out of the taxi and began the walk up to the Bellas sorority house. Beca and Chloe had just represented the Bellas at the Annual National Association of Collegiate A Cappella Awards Dinner. They had reinstated the Bellas that night after their win at the Worlds._

 

_They walked into an empty Bellas house hand-in-hand. It was just after graduation, and everyone was gone except for the two of them._

 

_“Don’t wear that dress again,”  Beca mused, clearly trying to hide the devilish grin that was spreading across her face._

 

_“What? Why? I thought it look really-”_

 

_“Because all night,” Beca said, inching closer to Chloe until her hands reached her hips, “it was really,_ **_really_ ** _hard for me,” She pushed Chloe back gently until she was against the wall, her lips now inching towards her neck, “to think about anything other than how much better you’d look out of it.”_

 

The sound of Beca saying her name on the other side of the bathroom door pulls her back into reality. “Chloe? You alright?”

 

“Yeah, sorry,” She responds, spinning around to open the door, “I’m ready.”

 

“I just called the Uber, they should be here-” Beca’s speech comes to a screeching halt as she looks up from her phone and sees what Chloe is wearing. Wide-eyed, she opens her mouth to try and finish her sentence, but no words are coming out.

 

Chloe tries to hide her grin by biting her lip. This always surprises Chloe, that after all they’d been through together that she could still entice these reactions from Beca. Beca always prided herself in her amount of self control, but Chloe lived to break it.

 

After several long moments and after her eyes had wandered up and down Chloe’s frame more than a few times, Beca finally speaks. “You’re really not going to make tonight easy for me, are you?”

 

* * *

 

  
“You two going to tell the rest of ‘em tonight?” Amy asks as they pile into the Uber, “It really took all I had not to make a ton of Bhloe jokes at the so-called reunion.”

 

“You made like ten jokes, dude.” Beca reminds her.

 

“I meant, like, I wanted to make more jokes than I usually do.”

 

“I don’t know about tonight,” Chloe starts, nervously chewing on the end of her thumb. “Not while we’re drinking. I’ll probably tell Aubrey when we get to Spain and then we’ll tell everyone else.”

 

Beca agrees with her with a vigorous nod of her head. Most of the reason they were still hiding their relationship was because of Chloe’s irrational fear of telling Aubrey, but she could tell Beca wasn’t quite ready for everyone to find out either.

 

Amy sighs dramatically, “I guess I’ll just have to contain myself.”

 

* * *

 

They are dropped off in front of the club and are immediately greeted by a swarm of Bellas. Everyone is hugging and squealing like they didn’t just see each other last week at the reunion, and Chloe loves every second of it. There was nothing more she loved than spending time with the Bellas and seeing everyone so happy.

 

“Let’s party like it’s hood night ladies!” Emily exclaims as they walk through the front door and are greeted by flashing lights and loud music.

 

“Don’t forget that we have an international flight in the morning!” Beca calls out as most of the girls rush past her towards the bar.

 

“Once a captain always a captain.” Chloe teases, playfully jabbing an elbow into Beca’s side.

 

Beca shakes her head and crosses her arms over her chest. They watch as Amy orders a round of shots. She chuckles, “They never listened to me when I was their captain either.”

 

“And yet somehow you led them to three national titles and a world championship.” Chloe says, wrapping her arm around the shorter woman and giving her a squeeze.

 

“Get over here you two!” Cynthia Rose calls out, urging them to come over to the bar.

They make their way over and are quickly handed shot glasses from Amy, “Come on Bhloe, you’ve got some catching up to do.”

 

“We literally just got here.” Beca pipes.

 

“And you’re already one shot behind,” Amy says as she grabs another one of the shots off the bar for herself, “Get on with it then.” She’s motioning at the glasses in their hands.

 

Chloe raises an eyebrow and shrugs before throwing the shot back and wincing as the liquid burns her throat. She watches as Beca sighs dramatically and does the same, failing at her attempt to hide her reaction.

 

As these nights tend to go with the Bellas, they are several shots in and well past tipsy before anyone realizes it’s happening. Eventually, they are all making their way to the dance floor. Even a reluctant Beca.

 

“Do I have to? I didn’t even want come out, I shouldn’t be forced to dance.” Beca quips, brow furrowed and arms crossing over her chest again. Chloe knows it’s mostly just an act. Beca always does this when they go out but the end result is always the same. Beca can’t say no to the Bellas. She’ll be dancing the night away in no time.

 

Aubrey is pulling at the brunettes arm, trying to pull her towards the other girls, who are already forming a circle on the dance floor, “Let loose Beca, have some fun!”

 

“You’re telling _me_ to let loose?”

 

Aubrey just rolls her eyes and then Beca is giving in and letting her lead her over to the others.

 

“You coming, Chloe?” Aubrey calls back.

 

“Yeah!” Chloe says, having to raise her voice over the loud music, “I’m just going to grab another drink first!”

 

Chloe makes her way back over to the bar and grabs an open seat. While she waits for the bartender, she looks over and watches the Bellas. Amy is dancing seductively with a man Chloe is sure she has never met. Jessica and Ashley are off to the side dancing on either side of Cynthia Rose. Lily is standing motionless in the middle of the dance floor, staring into space, not even blinking. Flo is with her, poking her shoulder and trying to get some sort of response. Beca’s grouchy facade has faded and she’s laughing and dancing with Aubrey. Emily comes over to them with open arms and Beca raises her glass and cheers, almost falling into the younger Bella. Emily catches her and then her, Aubrey and Emily erupt in fits of laughter. Chloe’s heart swells at the sight. Living in New York with Beca and Amy was great, but she missed _this_. All of them together.

 

Watching Aubrey and Beca have so much fun together makes Chloe realize just how ridiculous it is that she has been so nervous to tell Aubrey about the two of them. It was crazy to think that anything could tear them apart.

 

Chloe gets her drink and begins to walk towards the dance floor. Beca sees her walking back over and Chloe watches her gaze fall down over her body and then back up to meet Chloe’s eyes as she reaches her. Usually Beca is very subtle, especially in public. But the way she is looking at her now is about as far from subtle as you can get. The alcohol is probably to blame, she thinks.

 

“You’re back,” Beca says, reaching for Chloe’s wrist and pulling her closer.

 

Chloe chuckles, “I was gone for five minutes.”

 

“Too long,” Beca mumbles, her voice barely above a whisper. The hand still fastened to Chloe’s wrist loosens before making its way up the side of her arm, fingers dragging aimlessly over her skin. Chloe almost shivers at the contact and her eyes dart up to meet Beca’s again. Her eyes suddenly seem dark, and Chloe doesn't miss Beca’s quick glance down to the her lips.

 

Nothing got Chloe going quite like Beca not being able to hide her desires. She was usually very restrained until they were behind closed doors. But now here, in the middle of a club, surrounded by strangers and their fellow Bellas, Beca looks like she’s ready to jump her. Their moment from earlier in the day before Amy came home comes flooding back into her mind. Beca’s still lightly stroking her arm and Chloe can’t believe the overwhelming feeling of desire that floods her so quickly. Chloe’s still not used to this, restraining from the contact that she craves so badly. And now the alcohol has her buzzing and Beca’s gaze keeps moving from her eyes to her mouth. Just a kiss. That’s all she needs. One little kiss just to relieve some of the tension. It would be so easy, just to lean forward and-

 

“Beca! Chloe!” The sound of their names followed by cheering quickly brings her back down to earth. It’s only then that she realizes how close she actually is to Beca and she takes a step back. Their elongated eye contact finally breaks and they look over and see Aubrey and Emily have moved over to where all the other girls are now dancing and singing along to a ‘Price Tag’ remix that is playing, which explains all the whooping and hollering.

 

Cynthia Rose is waving at them, “Will you two stop staring at each other and get over here?”

 

Chloe watches as a blush rises to Beca’s cheeks and she shakes her head quickly and blinks rapidly as if to come back to reality. Chloe grabs her by the hand and they walk over to the rest of the girls and for a moment the tension fades as they join everyone to dance and sing to the song playing over the speakers.

 

In the midst of dancing, Amy comes up from behind and wraps her arms around her and Beca. She whispers, “You two are making it super hard for me not to make jokes.”

 

Chloe presses her lips together to suppress a laugh and she watches as Beca outwardly cringes.

 

For the rest of the night Chloe tries to focus on just having fun with all the girls, she really does. But Beca keeps shooting her these sly glances. Every once and a while she’ll ‘accidentally’ graze a hand over Chloe’s thigh while they’re dancing or let her gaze fall down over her dress. Beca is teasing her and it’s driving her absolutely crazy. Because it’s so unlike Beca to do something like this, especially around the Bellas. And that just makes it even more hot.

 

After a lot of dancing and some more drinks, everyone has dispersed into smaller groups. Most of them are at the bar, some sitting at tables off to the side of the D.J. booth. Chloe finds herself alone with Beca on the dance floor. They’re dancing to a song that Chloe thinks is much too slow for a night club. Beca has her hands wrapped around Chloe’s waist as they move together. The other Bellas don’t bat an eye in their direction. This isn’t unlike something platonic Beca and Chloe would have done, they’ve always had a really close relationship. And even though Beca had tried to protest it at the beginning, they had always been very touchy-feely.

 

But then things start to stray very far away from platonic as Beca moves even closer, pressing the front of their bodies together and Chloe can feel Beca’s breath on her neck. “Can we go soon?”

 

Beca’s voice is low and filled with lust. Chloe’s breath hitches. For just a moment, she thinks that it would come off as weird if they left alone, before everyone else.  

 

But then Beca is somehow even closer, her lips now grazing her her skin, “I _really_ want to go soon.”

 

And then Chloe doesn’t care.

 

All she can manage is a nod and she pushes back from Beca before grabbing the shorter women by the wrist and leading her towards the bar where the rest of the girls have gathered.

 

“We’re gonna go,” She announces as they approach. It’s only after she gets some strange looks from a few of them that she realizes she should probably come up with an excuse. “I’m just- uh, tired. Don’t want to miss the flight in the morning.”

 

Beca gives a nod of agreement and Chloe can tell that she’s trying to keep her expression as neutral as possible. “Yeah, and I don’t want her to go back alone. Our apartment building is in kind of a sketchy area.”

 

“Y’all are lame.” Cynthia Rose says with an eye roll.

 

Then everyone is saying goodbye to them and Amy is giving them an exaggerated wink and a thumbs up and they’re making their way towards the exit.

 

The moment they walk out the door, Chloe glances around just to make sure that nobody they know is outside, because she knows the moment that they’re alone she’s not going to be able to stop herself. That she’s not going to be in control of her own actions anymore. She can’t recall ever needing to kiss someone so badly.

 

Once she has confirmed that there are indeed no Bellas outside, she’s pushing Beca back against the concrete wall of the building. And this is something that a sober and less-horny Beca would protest. PDA was about as far as you could get from her comfort zone. But Beca isn’t fighting it, not in the slightest, and the second her back meets the wall she’s reaching for Chloe, hands finding her hips and tugging at the tight material of her dress. Then their lips are finally, **_finally_ ** meeting and Chloe feels dizzy. Any worry that remained of someone else seeing them fizzles away as Beca’s tongue parts her lips. Beca is moaning into the kiss, and the hands still at Chloe’s waist grip tighter, as if Beca is trying to keep them from wandering. Their lips meet again and again in a frantic, desperate frenzy until Chloe has to pull back to come up for air.

 

She lets her head fall to rest on Beca’s shoulder, her hands still pressed against the wall behind them to hold herself up. For a moment they just stand there leaning against each other, both of them trying to catch their breath. But Chloe can only stand the lack of contact for so long, and she lets her mouth run over the bare skin of Beca’s shoulder, and then she’s kissing upwards towards her neck, her tongue grazing over her pulse point.

 

Beca gasps, “We should-” she swallows hard as Chloe sucks on sensitive skin, “we should go.”

 

Chloe nods but doesn’t retreat, her mouth still lingering at the hollow of Beca’s throat. Beca’s hands fly to her hair, probably with the intent of pulling her away but then Chloe is leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses on Beca’s neck and her head falls against the wall behind her. After a moment Beca finally does tug at her hair, pulling her away and pushing back from against the wall.

 

Chloe takes a few deep breaths before she finally speaks. “Call an Uber?”

 

Beca nods and fumbles as she tries to pry her phone from the tight pocket of her jeans. They’re waiting on the side of the road for what seems like an eternity before the Uber shows up. They get into the car and there is barley a ‘hello’ from the middle-aged man in the front seat as he pulls away from the curb. Distance wise, their apartment isn’t far, maybe five miles. But it’s Friday night in New York City, so a five mile drive should take them at least thirty minutes.

 

They both sit quietly in the back seat. Chloe’s looking down at her phone, trying to distract herself because she knows if she lets her gaze wander towards the brunette to her left she is not going to be able to keep her hands to herself. She can’t remember the last time she had been worked up into such a state. Beca has always had this effect on her, but their lack of privacy lately has been making the time they do get to spend alone together even more intense.

 

Chloe is still looking down at her phone when she feels nimble fingers brush her thigh just below the hem of her dress. Her breath catches and her eyes dart to Beca. She isn't looking at her, she’s staring intensely out the window as if trying to look innocent. But her hand continues to wander, first just drawing aimless circles over Chloe’s thigh before slowly slipping underneath her dress. It’s just a light touch but Beca’s fingers feel like fire. As her hand moves higher, Chloe can’t focus on anything else. Her phone screen goes black but she keeps her gaze downwards towards her lap, now just watching Beca touch her. She’s sure that the driver can hear how fast she’s breathing but she can't slow it down.

 

Beca is still staring blankly out the window, her expression not changing when her fingers move just an inch higher. She gasps and she knows Beca can feel how wet she is, because when she looks over to her she sees that her eyes are now closed, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

 

Chloe doesn’t even realize they’ve pulled up to their apartment building until the driver clears his throat to get their attention. Beca wretches her hand away from between Chloe’s legs and is then fumbling with the door handle to get out of the car. Chloe mumbles a quick “Thank you,” and hands the driver a few dollars. When she finally manages to step out of the car, Beca is already a few feet ahead of her, walking quickly up to the front door of the building.

 

Chloe actually has to jog to catch up to her. As Beca is entering the code to unlock the door, Chloe approaches her from behind, her lips graze the shell of the brunettes ear, “You’re actually trying to drive me insane, aren’t you?”

 

Beca shudders before finally opening the door and grabbing Chloe’s hand to lead her towards the elevator. There is no one else inside when it arrives and they both step in quickly and then Beca is rapidly hitting the ‘close doors’ button. The doors shut and then Chloe is grabbing Beca and pushing her up against the wall of the elevator. Beca groans as their lips finally meet.

 

They stumble blindly out of the elevator, lips never parting as they make their way towards their apartment. They finally have to seperate for Beca to get out her keys and unlock the door. Chloe doesn’t make the task simple for her, she starts leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses on the back of Beca’s neck as she fumbles with her set of keys.

 

After shaky hands finally manage to unlock the door, Beca is pulling Chloe inside and shutting the door by pushing Chloe back up against it. Chloe can hear the click of Beca turning the deadbolt as she’s pulled into another searing kiss. Chloe becomes frantic then, the fact that they’re finally alone setting a fire inside her. Her hands slip under the hem of Beca’s shirt and head northward. There’s no being gentle, no teasing. They are both too far gone for that. Hands cup and squeeze and the action pulls a guttural moan of approval from Beca. The arms wrapped around Chloe disappear as Beca reaches down to pull her shirt over her head. Their kiss breaks as the garment comes between them before it’s thrown aimlessly to the side. When it’s gone, Beca shifts her focus to the skin of Chloe’s jawline, kissing upwards towards her ear.

 

Soft lips brush as they whisper, “I told you not to wear this dress again.”

 

Chloe can’t help a smirk, “If I keep getting this kind of reaction from you,” Chloe whimpers as Beca’s lips trail down from her ear to her neck, “I might just have to wear it more often.”

 

Teeth graze her skin then, right at her collarbone as hands at her back unzip the back of her dress. Nails scrape upward along the exposed skin of her back before retracting to unhook her bra. Chloe’s head is spinning. The alcohol is still buzzing through her system and she doesn’t have an ounce of restraint left as she moans at the feeling of Beca sucky harshly at her pulse point. Now Chloe is _sure_ she has never seen Beca this worked up before. The teasing at the club was one thing, and the touching in the back of the car was surprising but similar things had happened in the past, but leaving hickeys where the other Bella’s would surely see them in the morning? She has to lean back a little to make sure that it actually is Beca Mitchell that’s leaving her neck, and now chest, covered in hickeys. Her head falls back and her hands fly to Beca’s hair as she feels her dress being pulled down and her bra going with it. Beca’s mouth never leaves her skin and once the dress is down far enough, she descends to Chloe’s chest.

 

“Beca…” Chloe whimpers as her nipple is captured between teeth. Before Beca can make her way to Chloe’s other breast, the redhead pulls lightly and the hair that she has wound into a death grip until Beca pulls back and looks up questionly. “Bed.” Chloe breathes before pulling Beca quickly into another kiss.

 

Their tongues meet and Beca nods quickly while managing to pull Chloe’s dress the rest of the way down so she can step out of it. They move backwards slowly towards the bed as Chloe works the button of Beca’s jeans. They fall back onto the bed with a complete lack of coordination. Chloe tries to tug Beca’s jeans down but the angel is wrong.

 

“Take these off.” Chloe breathes between kisses, tugging at the waistline of the pants for emphasis. Beca climbs off of her and stands to rid herself of the garment and while she reaches around to unhook her bra, Chloe takes a moment to truly appreciate how stunning her girlfriend it. Beca is always beautiful, but there’s nothing quite like seeing her this way. Cheeks flushed, hair disheveled, breathing rapid and eyes dark with lust. Chloe drinks it all in and the heat between her legs is getting harder and harder to ignore. Finally, Beca is throwing her bra to the side and falling back into bed. Chloe climbs on top of her and is met with a groan when her thigh presses between Beca’s legs. She can feel how wet Beca is through her underwear and she feels dizzy when Beca has to break the kiss to moan at another press of her thigh.

 

Chloe wants this to last. Wants to kiss and tease. But Beca has her arms wrapped around her, is clawing at her back and is grinding against her leg and Chloe can’t think straight. Beca reaches up to try and roll them over but Chloe grabs her wrists and pins them above her against the comforter before leaning down to kiss her again. Beca again tries to roll them over but Chloe tightens her grip on her wrists. Beca groans and her hips shift sharply against the thigh pressed between her legs.

 

Chloe’s lips travel from Beca’s to the shell of her ear, “Let me.”

 

Beca is normally not one to submit easily. It usually takes a little longer to get her to break, she always likes to try and be in control. But she is clearly losing the battle with herself and just nods as Chloe’s hand slips between there bodies down to the elastic band of Beca’s underwear.

 

Chloe groans as her fingers slide through slick heat, “God, you’re so wet.”

 

Beca moans in response, back arching off the bed. Lips travel down Beca’s body as Chloe begins to trace torturously slow patteners with her fingertips.

 

“Fuck, Chlo.”

 

Again it crosses Chloe’s mind that she wants to take her time, that it’s been so long, that they should savor every moment. But Beca’s already panting underneath her, squirming under her touch and all but pushing her head down to speed up Chloe’s slow journey down her body. Reminding herself that they’ll have a hotel room to themselves for the next few weeks, she quickens her pace. The slow patterns of her fingertips turn to quick circles and that earns her a sharp gasp from Beca. She kisses down Beca’s chest, catching nipple between her teeth just for a moment before heading toward her abdomen. She lingers there for a moment, kissing and biting and sucking harshly at a jutting hip bone. Beca raises her hips, groaning, and one of her hands tangles itself in red locks. Chloe’s minstartions stop momentarily and Beca’s whine of disapproval is short lived as Chloe hooks her fingers on either side of Beca’s underwear and tugs. The brunette lifts her hips to aid the process.

 

Then Chloe is leaning back down, lifting thighs over her shoulders, and-

 

“ _Fuck_.”

 

One of Beca’s immediately returns to Chloe’s hair, the other gripping furiously at the bed sheet. Beca’s not holding back, not in the slightest, and Chloe’s loving every second of it. Her moans are loud and uninhibited, she gasps at every swipe of Chloe’s tongue, and tries to pull her closer every time her rhythm changes. It’s not long before she has Beca writhing underneath her, rocking her hips to meet Chloe’s pace.

 

“God, don’t stop.” Her breath comes in short, desperate gasps and Chloe knows that she’s already close. And Chloe doesn’t stop, but she slows her pace, not wanting this to end just yet. Beca whimpers, her hand wrapped in Chloe’s hair now gripping even tighter. And no matter how many times Beca tries to pull her closer, or how frantically her hips buck up to search for more contact, Chloe keeps the tracing patterns of her tongue agonizingly slow.

 

“Fuck, just-” Beca sounds delirious, and she can’t finish her sentence because Chloe brings her hand up and gently presses two fingers inside her. She groans, hips surging upwards again. But Chloe still won’t hit a steady rhythm.

 

“Jesus christ Chloe, just...“

 

Chloe slows her ministrations to a stop and looks up at Beca, who’s looking right back at her with a wild look in her eyes. “What? You can just tease me all night and I can’t tease you?”

 

“Oh that’s what this is?” She lets out a breathy laugh, “Payback?”

 

Chloe just hums before leaning forward again and letting her mouth meet sensitive flesh. Beca gasps as her head falls back to the mattress. Chloe decides that she’s tortured her enough and curls her fingers and flutters her tongue in a way she knows drives Beca crazy.

 

“ _Fuck_ , please, don’t stop…”

 

And then she hears that dreadful sound that had ruined so many moments just like this one, the sound of the front door being unlocked. Beca doesn’t even seem to notice what’s happening, a strangled gasp escaping her as Chloe’s mouth retreats. Her grip tightens in Chloe’s hair, hips rising to search for the lost contact as she looks down at her with wide eyes.

 

“What are you-”

 

Chloe turns her head, watching in what seems like slow motion, as someone comes walking through the door. For once, it’s not Amy barging in.

 

“Who’s ready for a good old-fashioned Bella's sleepov- _shit._ ” Emily gasps as she meets Chloe’s eyes, turning quickly to face away from them.

 

Only then does Beca realize what’s going on, she quickly scrambles to sit up before throwing the blanket over herself and pulling it all the way up over her head. Chloe follows suit, quickly covering herself with the blanket.

 

“Oh my god! Oh my god, I’m so sorry…” Emily stammers.

 

“Legacy, what the _fuck_?” Beca basically growls from underneath the blanket.

 

“Th-there was a problem at the hotel! Amy said she texted you guys,” She’s still facing the wall, one hand now over her eyes, “When Amy said…”

 

“Amy said what?” Chloe barks when she finally manages to get a word out after the initial shock has worn off.

 

“She said I should knock first because ‘you never know when Bhloe might be getting down.’ I thought she was joking!”

 

Emily is basically shrieking and Chloe hears Beca groan beside her, she can basically feel the heat from her blush. Chloe searches for her hand underneath the blanket, giving it a squeeze when she finds it. Beca squeezes back with enough force to make Chloe wince.

 

“I can go. I’ll, uh, go take a walk? Just text me when you want me to come back.”

 

Chloe’s not about to stop her, and she’s halfway out the door before Beca reappears from the covers.

 

“Yeah, no,” Beca takes a deep breath, collecting herself, “You’re definitely not wandering around  this area alone in the middle of the night.”

 

“I can sit in the hallway?” Is Emily’s next offer.

 

Chloe sighs, rubbing her temples, “No, no, you’re already here. Just… give us a second to get dressed?”

 

Emily nods and walks all the way out the door then, shutting it behind her. Beca groans in frustration again, she looks absolutely mortified.

 

The both shrug into some pajamas and Beca hops back into bed. Chloe watches her shift uncomfortably before she sits up and leans forward on her elbows, her face falling into her palms. Chloe grabs her phone that had been haphazardly thrown onto the kitchen table. It’s on silent, which explains why they didn’t get the warning from Amy. Though Chloe is sure she wouldn’t have gone to check it even if the sound had been on. She plops into bed next to Beca, who’s breathing still hasn’t returned to normal. She’s as flushed as ever, and Chloe knows it’s mostly not out of embarrassment. Chloe unlocks her phone and they both look at the text Amy had sent them in a group chat that they have with the three of them.  

 

_Look out lovebirds, there was a mixup at the hotel and I’m sending Legacy back to the apartment with a key_

 

“I’m gonna kill her.” The frustration laced in Beca’s voice is as real as ever.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Beca chuckles, “Why are you sorry?”

 

Chloe can’t help but feel a little bad for all the teasing, “I should have just… you were so close.”

 

Beca’s blush somehow intensifies, “How were you supposed to know? It’s fine. _I’m_ fine.”

 

Chloe raises an eyebrow at her, unconvinced.

 

“It’s not like we can do anything about it now.” Beca says with a sigh and gestures towards the door that Emily is still patiently waiting behind.

 

“We’ve done plenty with Amy on the other side of the room.” Chloe says with a wink.

 

“This is different. It’s _Legacy_. God, I can’t believe she just saw that.”

 

Chloe chuckles, “Yeah, I wonder how many of the Bella’s are going to find out about us by walking in on us having sex.”

 

Beca winces, “I can guarantee she will be the last one,” she says before directing her attention to the door, “You can come back Legacy!”

 

Emily slowly opens the door and hesitantly steps back into the room. “I’m really sorry you guys, I should have knocked.”

 

“It’s okay.” Chloe says, “You couldn’t have known.”

 

“So are you two, like, a thing? Or just really drunk?”

 

Chloe chuckles and Beca groans in embarrassment. There’s a brief moment of hesitation where they’re both just staring at each other, waiting for the other to come up with a response. “Definitely a thing.” Chloe finally says and can’t help a smile. No point in hiding it now. Everyone will know in a few days anyway. And even considering the circumstances, it feels really, really good to tell someone other than Amy.

 

“No way!” Emily squeals, clapping her hands, “Why didn’t you tell us?!”

 

“We were going too, on the tour.”

 

“Can we talk about this in the morning? Maybe when we’re sober and I’m not--” Beca stutters, “Just not now?”

 

“Yes, definitely. Totally get it. You guys don’t have to explain anything to me.” Emily says as she places her duffle bag on Amy’s un-made bed. She digs through the bag and fishes out what Chloe assumes are her pajamas before making her way into the bathroom.

 

Beca sighs and falls back onto the pillows. Emily emerges from the bathroom a few minutes laters and crawls into Amy’s bed. As Chloe gets up to pull the clothing rack in the middle of the room between the two beds, Emily looks over at the two of them.  “If you guys, uh, wanna finish what you were doing-”

 

“ _Emily._ ” Beca warns.

 

She continues anyway, “I’m totally going to put in headphones and face the wall.”

 

“That’s completely unnecessary,” Beca mutters, “Nothing is going on with you on the other side of the room.”

 

“I’m just saying.” Emily says and shoots Chloe a wink before doing exactly what she said she would. She puts an earbud in each ear before covering herself with the blanket and turning towards the wall.

 

Chloe laughs and pulls the clothing rack the rest of the way over and and turns off the light. She slides back under the covers next to Beca, resting her head on her shoulder and wrapping one arm around her waist.

 

“You’re really not going to let me finish what I started?” Chloe whispers, voice low and teasing against Beca’s ear, as her fingertips at her hip circle aimlessly.

 

Beca’s inhale is shaky, “Chloe… “

 

“She won’t hear a thing,” Chloe’s hand moves lower, grazing the inside of her thigh and Beca gasps, “We just have to be quiet… “ And right as her fingertips brush at the apex of her thighs, where she can feel how absolutely _drenched_ Beca is even through the new pair of underwear she has put on, Beca’s hand flies down to grab Chloe’s wrist.

 

“It will be better,” Beca pauses to take a breath, like she’s struggling to breathe, “If we wait.”

 

And deep down Chloe knows she’s right. Especially after waiting as long as they already have, quiet, clumsy sex under the covers seems like a waste. But that doesn’t mean she can’t tease Beca just a little bit more. She kind of (definitely) gets off on driving Beca crazy. Chloe sighs dreamily, and once Beca releases her grip on her wrist, her hand wanders up and beneath her shirt. “You really think you can wait until we’re in Spain?”

 

“It’s _one day_ Chlo,” Beca whispers, trying to keep her breathing even as Chloe’s hand continues to move aimlessly over her stomach and up towards her chest, “I’m not a hormone-crazed teenage boy.”

 

“Mmm,” Chloe hums, “Something tells me that’s _exactly_ what you’re feeling like right now.”

 

Beca rolls her eyes and scoffs before wrenching Chloe’s hand out of her shirt and rolling over quickly to straddle Chloe’s waist. “You know,” Beca starts, leaning down to whisper in Chloe’s ear, “I have a feeling that I’m not the only one who’s feeling that way.” Then she reaches down between their bodies and with no hesitation, slips her hand beneath two lines of elastic. Chloe gasps and her back arches involuntarily as Beca’s fingertips slide through wet heat. She’s absolutely soaked. “Are you sure _you_ can wait until we get to spain?”

 

Chloe hesitates to answer but then Beca is smirking and yeah, there’s no way she’s letting her win this one. “Not a doubt in my mind.”

 

Beca squints her eyes at her and speeds up her ministrations and Chloe whimpers, grinding her hips down to meet Beca’s touch. “We’ll see about that.”

 

Now it’s Chloe’s turn to pull Beca’s hand out of her pants, though she immediately misses the contact. “Oh please, you’d cave before me in a heartbeat.”

 

Beca huffs before rolling off of Chloe and laying back down next to her, “I’m perfectly capable of waiting a single day to have sex.”

 

Chloe smirks, “I’ll take that as a challenge.”

 

Beca rolls her eyes and turns away from Chloe, pulling the blanket up to her shoulders. “Goodnight.”

 

And Chloe has no idea how she is supposed to fall asleep when she’s this turned on, but she knows for sure that Beca is going to have the same problem.

 

It might be only a day until they can get to their hotel room in Spain, but Chloe Beale doesn’t turn down a challenge. She’s going to make it impossible for Beca to wait that long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at purple-rainbows!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at purple-rainbows!


End file.
